The Last of the Saiyans
by MindlessCardGames
Summary: As our hero Son Goku fights a loosing battle with a well known villan. A mysterious young boy named Jet, claiming to be one of the last of his species, comes to help. Who is this boy? Why has he come to earth? You may not like the answer! ON HIATUS UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE 10/1/13.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey its me again. Remember? The guy you've never heard of? Anyway im back after about a year of absence and the loss of all my files. This story originally had 4 chapters to it but I was only able to recover the first 2 on account that I had sent them in emails to friends. Enough talk now, just read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. Why didn't I include GT? Simple because nobody wants to own GT.**

Chapter One: Bug Freak

* * *

Goku was thrown roughly to the ground and landed with a dual thud. As his beaten and broken body lay there he looked up at a tall bug-like form hovering over him.

"Good by Saiyan scum." Cell said raising his hand ready to obliterate Goku. Just as earths hero lost consciousness.

But before Cell unleashed his energy on Goku something caught his eye, It was a space pod streaking across the sky.

Cell frowned lowering his hand "Its your lucky day." Cell said to the unconscious Goku. "You get to live for another few minutes." With that Cell took to the air heading in the direction he calculated the pod to land.

The white sphere landed with a loud crash creating a large crater on impact.

Cell reached the edge of the crater just as the dust settled. He looked deeply into the maroon tinted window on the door trying to see who sat inside. The hatch eased slowly open with a low hiss and a teenage boy dressed in saiyan armor stepped out. He had sharp black eyes and short black hair that spiked forward with several locks falling over his forehead, he was tall and had his tail wrapped tightly around his waist.

He looked up at Cell and frowned "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Ha ha ha!" Cell laughed "Who am I? My dear boy I am the all mighty Cell, the perfect being, the strongest life form in the universe!" He roared. "And who might you be?" He asked.

The boys stare never wavered "My name is Jet, I'm one of the last of my species" He replied.

"And what species might that be?" Cell asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Saiyan." Jet stated.

"What you're a Saiyan?" Cell asked somewhat surprised, noticing Jets tail for the first time. "But I thought Goku and Vegeta were the last full-blooded Saiyans in existence." He paused for a moment and seemed to regain his composer "My original programing was just to kill Goku. But no matter, ill just have to kill you as well."

"I don't think so." Jet said jumping out of the crater and taking a fighting stance.

"Very well boy, prepare to die!" Cell screamed lunging at him.

Cells fists were a blur as he attacked. Jet could barely keep up but was some how able to block or evade Cells punches and kicks. Jet saw an opening and struck with a punch, Cell easily caught it.

"_It was just a ploy_" Jet thought.

Cell gripped Jets arm with his other hand and threw him into the air appearing above him bawling his fists and bringing them down on his back, sending him back down to earth with a crash. Jet shot up out of the ground and hovered a few yards in front of Cell his once black hair now a golden-yellow and standing on end with a gold aura surrounding him.

"So you're a Super Saiyan are you." Cell said unimpressed. "It wont save you anyway, a normal Super Saiyan couldn't hold a candle to me before and one couldn't now"

In response Jets aura flared and his golden hair became more defined and very slightly grew in length.

Cell scoffed "Ha you think just because you've achieved Super Saiyan 2 that you have a chance against me?"

Cell lunged at Jet once more throwing punches and kicks at greater speeds than before. He had obviously been holding back before. Jet blocked and evaded the attacks, Cell; only occasionally hitting him, Jet delivered several blows of his own also only occasionally hitting his opponent.

Jet lashed out with a round house kick to the head but Cell vanished before it could hit. He appeared behind Jet and threw a powerful energy blast at his back, it hit and pushed Jet forward before it exploded sending up a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared to show Jet, his clothes tattered and charred but otherwise unharmed.

"We seem to be quite evenly matched." Jet said.

"Far from it boy" Cell said "I haven't even been using my full power, I was holding back before as you may have known. But you know not the extent of my power."

Upon hearing this Jets face took on a look of worry.

"Let me show you my true power!" Cell yelled as his aura flared.

Jet became truly worried as he felt Cells power skyrocket. Cell gave out a tremendous yell as he reached his limit. His aura flared out one more time sending up dust and dirt.

Cell turned back to Jet with an evil grin on his face. He vanished and reappeared in front of him, Jet didn't have time to react as Cell buried his fist deep into his gut, Jet bent forward in pain spitting out a mouthful of blood as Cell brought his knee up connecting with his jaw.

Cell continued to pummel Jet with well placed kicks and punches. Cell delivered an axe handle to Jets back sending him crashing to the ground. Cell landed a few feet away as Jet pulled himself out of the whole he created on impact.

Jet lunged at Cell swinging his fist at his jaw, Cell caught his fist and crushed it. Jet lost control of his power his hair turning back to black as he fell to his knees, feeling the bones in his right hand shatter. Cell squeezed harder causing Jet to cry out in pain. Cell then kicked Jet into a rock formation causing it to crumble around him.

"Come now is that all?" Cell asked.

Cell heard a single cough from the pile of rubble where the rock formation had been. The rubble shifted and Jet stood up at the top of the pile of rocks.

Jet looked...different, his hair no longer spiked forward but rather spiked backward at a sharper angle, his eyes were dark and devious, and a cocky maniacal grin was spread across his face even in his beaten state as he looked down at Cell.

"What happened to you? why do you look different suddenly?" Cell asked.

"Oh that? It's quite simple really" Jet said his voice sounding different as well, not necessarily in pitch or tone but more confident and casual. "You see Cell I have a personality disorder that when I cough causes me become a much different, and much stronger person, so if I were to cough again I would revert back to the form you saw moments ago. I believe that there is a women on this planet known as Launch who has a similar disorder."

Cell was momentarily surprised but then a smirk crossed his face. "Your bluffing, I can sense your energy you fool, your no stronger than you were before."

"Are you so sure of yourself Cell?" Jet asked a smirk of his own coming to his face. "Maybe I am suppressing my energy and am just waiting for the right moment to strike, maybe I could kill you now with a single blow, or maybe your right and I am no stronger than before."

"But, are you willing to take that chance?" Jet asked his smirk returning to a cocky grin.

This made Cell stop and think. _"Could he really be stronger than me?"_ Cell asked himself. _"No impossible he's just bluffing. Besides I'm the strongest being in the universe"_ He thought.

"Your bluffing!" Cell shouted getting rather annoyed at the boy.

"Then bring it on bug." Jet said.

"How dare you, you cocky little shit!" Cell screamed in rage lunging at Jet once more.

Jet didn't even move letting Cell grab him and toss him into the air. Cell appeared at his side kicking him in the ribs, breaking several of them, sending him flying as he followed close behind. Jet stopped himself just as Cell reached him. Cell punched and kicked Jet relentlessly beating him to a pulp. Cell paused for a moment as he charged an attack, blue energy forming in his hand.

"Take this!" Cell screeched unleashing the attack at point-blank range. Jet was unable to move out-of-the-way so he took the full force of the attack getting blown to the ground creating a large crater. Cell flew down into the crater and grabbed him by the collar of his cracked armor and pulled him up to face him.

"Ready to surrender you Saiyan scum?" Cell asked.

In response Jet spit in his face. "Is that all you got?" Jet asked still with a grin on his face as he mocked his tormentor.

"Why you little bastard!" Cell raged.

Cell flew up high into the air still holding the saiyan by his armor.

"Good bye Saiyan after I'm finished with you ill get back to my little friend over their." Cell said motioning towards Goku's still unconscious form.

"Now die!" Cell exclaimed throwing Jet to the ground with full force. Jet hit the ground drilling right through it creating a deep hole.

Cell landed about ten feet from the hole. "Well that takes care of that." He said satisfied.

Cell turned back to Goku raising his hand charging an energy blast. When he was about to fire Jet quite literally exploded out of the ground right behind him. Cell could only look over his shoulder his eyes wide.

"Daaaaaaahh!" Jet shouted as solid blue energy blade radiated from his left hand and forearm. Cell didn't even have time to turn around as Jet cut his hand across Cells lower torso.

Cells upper and lower halves fell away hitting the ground with a thud. Purple blood poured out of either half pooling around Jets feet. Jet raised his hand and blasted Cells remains into nothingness sending up a cloud of dust and creating a small crater, the dust flew into his face causing him to cough. When the dust settled Jet stood there his hair once again spiked forward instead of back, his eyes less menacing, and his cocky smile gone.

Jet breathed heavily holding his broken hand at his side while he clutched his broken ribs as he stood over Goku.

"So this is Goku" Jet said to himself.

Just then a shadow cut across his face, Jet looked up to see an unfamiliar ship hovering in the sky, It then began to descend as Jet struggled to take a fighting stance.

* * *

**A/N: Ah a good old fashion cliffhanger. With some good old fashion gloating from Cell on his perfection. And some good old fashion beat downs. Now wait a couple of days and you'll get to find out who's on that damn ship next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello once again my friends here is chapter 2 of The Last of the Saiyans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Loosing and Gaining

The mysterious ship touched down not twenty feet from where Jet stood, kicking up dust and debris. A hatch opened at the ship's side and an old man with a cane stepped out with a blue-haired women right behind him.

Still holding his ribs Jet stepped forward trying to take a fighting stance. The two saw him and jumped in surprise. They didn't seem to be much of a threat by what their power levels said so he relaxed a little.

The blue-haired woman stepped forward "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Jet" He said still breathing heavily. "And who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, well I'm Muten Roshi." The old man said.

"And I'm Bulma." The woman said looking around. "Did you defeat Cell?" She asked.

"Yea I guess I did" Jet answered.

Bulma noticed Goku on the ground behind Jet and gasped "He's not dead is he?" she asked a worried look on her face.

"No I got here before that bug-freak Cell could kill him" Jet replied.

She seemed to relax a little "Oh that's good but were are the oth-" Bulma stopped in mid sentence as she looked past me to an area where Jet hadn't been near.

"Oh Kami please no" Bulma said pushing past me.

Muten Roshi and I followed her to a large crater.

Bulma was at the bottom clutching the lifeless body of a short man with black spiked hair crying hysterically. Jet looked around the rest of the destroyed area to see several other bodies lying around.

A look of anger came to Jets face. "Dammit! That bastard did this" He seethed

"Well I was afraid of this" Roshi said in a mournful voice. "But it's not as bad as it seems my boy"

Jet was thoroughly confused by this. "How could loosing friends and loved ones not be that bad?" Jet asked.

"Well on this planet we have magical items called dragon balls that, when all seven are gathered, allow us to have wishes granted." Roshi said. "Although we can't use ours, on account that people can only be revived once with them. Because everyone here has died at least once."

"I don't follow, doesn't that mean you can't revive them?" Jet asked.

"You didn't let me finish. There is another planet with dragon balls that CAN revive people more than once." Roshi said.

"I see." Jet said

"While it's still sad and we do mourn for the loss, we don't dwell on it because they'll be back soon enough." Roshi said. "In the mean time we have to recover their bodies and store them in special pods to keep them from decaying"

Roshi walked back to the ship and came back towing seven of the pods behind him, linked together like a train. Roshi took four of the pods and walked around the other side of the crater where Bulma was still crying. Jet took the other three and walked to the left.

He came up to the body of a man with a scared face and short hair. Jet slowly raised him into the pod closing the top and continuing forward.

Jet then came to the body of a young man with short spiked hair who looked very similar to Goku.

_"This must have been his son." _Jet thought to himself.

He was missing his right arm and had a large portion of the right side of his torso was missing as well. He felt sorry for him knowing that another of his species was dead. Jet lifted his body into the pod and closed it. With the three pods in tow Jet then came to a third man with green skin and antenna. He lifted him and set him in the pod.

Jet towed the three pods back to the crater where Roshi was comforting Bulma. In the pods lay four other fighters; two bald men one tall with three eyes and one short, there was also a small doll-like person in the pod next to the man who had been in the crater.

Roshi turned to Jet "You can explain why your here later, now we should get you to the lookout so Dende can heal you." Roshi said.

"Sure but not yet I'm waiting for someone." Jet said.

"There are more of you?" Roshi asked surprised.

"Yes they should be here shortly." Jet replied.

"Well ok I'll be right back," He said linking the pods together and towing them back to the ship with Goku slung over his shoulder and Bulma following close behind wiping the tears from her eyes.

Roshi came back several minutes later and stood next to Jet. They stood there for about five minutes when two space pods entered earths atmosphere and landed nearby creating two more large craters. Roshi and Jet walked up to the first crater the two ships had created on impact. As they came to the edge a muscular boy with shoulder length very light brown hair stepped out of the pod wearing Saiyan armor.

He took one look at his beaten friend "Well looks like someone got his ass beat." Jets friend said laughing.

Jet rolled his eyes at him.

"I cant wait to see what Hiro does to you." Stefan said still laughing as he walked up to the two.

"Who's Hiro?" Master Roshi asked.

"I'm Hiro."

They all turned around to see a teenage girl with black spiky hair, that reached down to her neck, standing about ten feet away

She saw Jet in his broken state and a look of worry came over her face. She ran forward and looked as if she were about to hug him but then as she reached him her fist shot out catching him in the jaw. Jet went flying into a large rock destroying it.

"You idiot! you could have been killed!" Hiro shouted in frustration.

Jet walked back up to the small group steaming "So your reaction to me almost dying is to punch me through a fucking rock!?" Jet exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have if you would learn not to fight on your own!" Hiro shouted back.

"Both of you stop arguing so we can explain why we're here." Stefan said.

"Whatever." Jet and Hiro said in unison turning their backs to each other.

"Um ok then, maybe we should go to the Lookout so we can heal Jet and you can explain why your here." Roshi suggested.

the three teens all nodded and headed to Roshi's ship settling down into their seats as it took off towards the place called the lookout.

* * *

**A/N: Well turns out it was just Bulma and Master Roshi. But I would like to explain the concept of this story briefly. It is obviously not the original timeline, seeing as Cell wasn't defeated. It is a timeline in which the events of DBZ did not occur until later in the lives of the DBZ characters I'll explain more on this in the next chapters authors note. Until next time, leave a helpful flame or just tell me that you like the story so far.**


End file.
